


Ad Libitum

by Quitebrilliantindeed



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Android and Human Relationships, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Emotions, F/F, Feelings and fucking!, Fingerfucking, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitebrilliantindeed/pseuds/Quitebrilliantindeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t tell me there’s nothing there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Libitum

**Author's Note:**

> There simply aren't enough fics for these two, for my lovely Space Lesbians. And certainly not enough of the erotic sort. This probably takes place somewhere after retrieving KOS-MOS from the junk pit and before going to Rennes-le-Chateau? That might be a tricky time to fit it in though... uh... just. Just whatever and whenever you please. I pictures KOS-MOS's version 3 design though, if that helps at all!

“KOS-MOS—may I ask you something?”

Faint whirs of the Elsa’s ever-pounding engines filled the brief stretch of silence that followed. KOS-MOS did that—she always paused before answering. It wasn’t something that Shion (nor Kevin, at least as far as she was aware) programmed, and KOS-MOS _certainly_ didn’t require that much time to register words and compute suitable answers. She just… did it. Like a habit; a human habit.

“Of course, Shion. How may I be of service?”

Shion turned to look at her. She was lying on a small metal bench near KOS-MOS’s pod, face up, knees bent, and hair splayed out under her in a tangled mess. Her creation was quite the opposite—she stood, quietly working the computer where she uploaded her collected data at the end of each day.

“This… this is going to sound so odd…!” Shion stifled a laugh. “KOS-MOS… do you feel pleasure?”

A beat passed—her trademark hesitation. “In which definition of the word? Are you referring to casual pleasure—common happiness, the sensual meaning— sexual gratification, or the desire for an object, person, or occurrence of an event?”

Shion frowned. “All of them, I suppose. It’s sort of silly—shameful, even—that I don’t know this stuff…” She sighed and lifted her hands up to the air before placing them behind her head. “Kevin was the one who handled the matters of your personality interface. I was more preoccupied with the combat matters and practical engineering…” It hardly sounded like a good excuse, but it was unfortunately, quit honest. For all Kevin’s charms, he had been… secretive about things. It made her ache to think about it.

KOS-MOS turned from her station, red eyes especially piercing in the largely monochrome-colored room. “I have desires,” She began as she took a step towards Shion. “There are things that I place as matters of highest priority over all others. These could be considered ‘pleasures’ by the standards listed in my databases.”

Shion nodded. “Mmmm.” That one was apparent.

“However, emotion in artificial intelligence is a difficult concept to explain or hypothesize in a concrete manner. I do not believe I can provide a satisfying answer for you, Shion. My apologies.”

With a fluidly lazy motion, Shion sat up from her relaxed sprawl across the wide bench. “KOS-MOS. Are you implying that you have none?”

“That was not the intent of the statement. Your interpretation is a misunderstanding.”

Her nose wrinkled in frustration, and she rose from her seat, striding fully across the room to meet KOS-MOS toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye.

“You feel. I know it,” She announced, reaching out with an open hand and placing it over KOS-MOS’s chest. Her skin was as cold, and Shion knew her design-specs inside and out, but she still couldn’t help but imagine an artificial heart beating somewhere beneath her palm.

KOS-MOS’s eyes drifted down to her outstretched hand, almost childish in their curiosity and wonder. Tentatively, she placed her own hand on top of Shion’s.

“Yes,” She replied simply.

A soft smile brushed Shion’s lips. “Good.”  
“Shion?”  
“Yes?”  
“May I now ask a question?”

Shion shook her head. “Of course. You needn’t ask.”

She blinked back and spoke: “Why is ‘pleasure’ significant? Why is it important to you that I ‘feel?’”

“Oh.” Shion withdrew her hand from KOS-MOS’s chest and up to her own. This was quickly becoming a night of complicated questions for the both of them. “It’s… it’s hard for me to explain that. I need a minute to think on this…” A pang of guilt hit her for pulling the same excuse KOS-MOS had—but would KOS-MOS call her out on it, as she had done for her?

“The behavior you display towards me is ‘affectionate.’ It is concerned with my well-being.” It wasn’t an accusation, but worse— another query to add to the tricky one she had already been presented.

“It’s…It’s…” Shion stammered, biting her lip. “You’re a person as much as you are a weapon, KOS-MOS. I won’t let anyone tell you different, much like Realians…but… I want you to feel, because feeling is…incredible. It’s the most incredible thing. It doesn’t define sentience or humanity—no – but… it seems almost essential for really _living_ ,” She nodded stiffly, affirming her own thoughts. “Yes. I want you to have that, KOS-MOS. That’s why.”

An expression crossed KOS-MOS’s face—tender and thoughtful, and it made Shion’s cheeks turn pinkish and rosy with a sudden self-consciousness that hadn’t been present before.

“Thank you, Shion.”  
Shion blinked. The sincerity of the words was clear, despite the robotic timbre of KOS-MOS’s voice. It felt good—satisfying.

“Of course…” Such thing seemed so obvious to her, which, in retrospect, was likely why it required an explanation in the first place. Without thought, she reached out to KOS-MOS again, and brushed back a lock of silvery blue hair. It wasn’t a complicated or grand gesture, yet the effect on her body was frightening in its intensity. Her stomach warmed and swam, sending tremors up her spine and through to her fingertips.   
KOS-MOS’s hand had again found its way onto her own. With the tilt of her head, she asked in her startlingly blunt voice: “Is this reasoning the why the function of giving and receiving pleasure was added to my programming?”

Too dumbfounded by the accusation, Shion sputtered, and nodded. Her fingertips drifted from the waves of hair, closer to KOS-MOS’s face where they touched like wet ink to a page.

It had been a whim. A seed of emotion that blossomed into a sudden decision, made in the wake of the Proto Merkabah incident. KOS-MOS deserved everything—she had realized that. Including sharing love in both body and mind with whomever she may choose.

A selfish streak in her soul said that person could be her, but she had hardly expected it to suddenly become fact.

KOS-MOS’s mouth was pressing against her own.

A frantic moment passed before Shion could properly comprehend what she was feeling, and it was followed by a wave of flustered embarrassment. Irrationally, she wondered if KOS-MOS had known what she was thinking (which was just plain idiotic, when she thought about it), or if she had been too transparent in her feelings, or if her initial shock had seemed uncomfortable and resisting to the kiss—

Then, she let it all go.

Her hand flew up to the side of KOS-MOS’s face, forcefully gripping onto it and pulling it in closer to her own. A gentle peck it was no longer—her fingers were tangled into KOS-MOS’s hair, and _her_ hands were circled tight around Shion’s shoulders. A soft gasp shuddered from her mouth as she pulled back for a breath, strands of blue hair caught on her tongue.

They had backed into a wall, their lips sealed, wet, and swelling all the while. Their tongues searched and danced into the inner reaches of each other’s mouths, finding the perfect spots they could claim as their own.

“KOS-MOS…” Shion whispered hotly, pulling back from the warmth of their embrace. She caught a glimpse of her android’s red eyes staring back as calmly as they ever did. It didn’t surprise her—even if it hurt a bit. Her expression meant nothing in relation to her feelings—she knew that. She had to remember that. Shion pulled her fingers out from the blue curtain of hair, and pressed them to KOS-MOS’s hand that rested flat upon the wall.

The slightest change in expression lit up KOS-MOS’s face—a slow blink of understanding—maybe even lustful pleasure at the notion of what was to come. She closed the small distance between her and Shion’s face, reuniting their lips as she slipped her gloved hands under her jacket, pressing her fingers hard into Shion’s skin. From there, she moved her gloved hands along her shoulder blades, down her spine, and finally, separated the short jacket from Shion’s body.

A shudder passed through her as her coat fell to her feet. With a delighted moan, she pulled her mouth from KOS-MOS’s lower lip and drew a solitary line with lips and tongue down her neck, and to the swell of her breasts. With fumbling hands she was hardly aware of, she unbuttoned her shorts and slipped out of them, exposing the ink-black of her undergarments, tightly fit around her curve of her hips and bottom. She then moved to the matter of KOS-MOS’s clothing—she took the zipper that rested at her abdomen into her fingers and sharply pulled it down, letting the satisfying sound ring out in her ears. Not a quiver came from KOS-MOS’s frame, but a soft and oh-so-alive sigh could be heard on her breath. With sleek confidence, Shion slid her hand down the leotard-like garment, her fingers drinking in the smooth, cold space beyond. She didn’t hurry—she took her time to trace the damp slit with the edge of her nail, pulling back and forth before she dipped in beyond.

“Oh—“ KOS-MOS took in a sharp simulated-breath as Shion drew circles inside her with the tip of her fore-finger. She threw her head back as far towards the wall as it could go, her chest pushing into the air with the force of it. On instinct, Shion curved with her, but quickly, with a flash of her tongue, dropped to the tantalizing rise of bosom. For the second time, Shion thanked the lucky stars for her design choices—first for the inclusion of simulated breath, and second, for the inviting gap in the fabric that stretched precariously across KOS-MOS’s ample breasts. She buried the tip of her nose into that push of her cleavage, lightly kissing the smooth skin, and occasionally grazing it with her teeth. She drew her tongue across to the side, slipping it underneath the edge of the cloth, but a hiss of frustration seeped through her teeth as it blocked her path. Without thought or care, she took it into her mouth and pulled it aside to fully expose her breast.

Immediately, Shion resumed course. She brought her mouth over the pert nipple, finally satisfied as her tongue circled around it, much like her finger did below. All the while, the soft rise and fall of KOS-MOS’s moans played on and on, driving her deeper and deeper into her lust.

“Shion.”

The metallic voice broke her from her reverie. Slowly, her tongue still lingering, she pulled away from her now-soaked breast, and withdrew her fingers from the leotard below.

Gently, KOS-MOS took her hand in her own, her eyes trained on Shion’s all the while. “I am here to service you.” Shion’s brow knotted for a moment in confusion and uncertainty, but it quickly relaxed. She squeezed KOS-MOS’s hand.

“Whatever you like, KOS-MOS.”  
It was like flipping a switch—KOS-MOS took her by the arms almost forcefully and shoved her backwards, eliciting a short gasp from Shion as she fell onto a wide bench behind her. Despite its suddenness, it didn’t frighten her. It was KOS-MOS. She trusted KOS-MOS. Perhaps more than she trusted herself.

With a deep and contented breath, she grinned up at KOS-MOS. She was bent above her, straddling Shion, with her long arms stretched out to pin her down at the wrist. A faint smile was present even on KOS-MOS’s so-often static lips.

“Protect me,” Shion whispered, almost like a plea. “I want you. Just… you.”

KOS-MOS acknowledged. “As you wish, Shion.”

Slowly, with an almost methodical care, KOS-MOS took the clasp of Shion’s shirt into one hand, keeping the other at one of Shion’s wrists. Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her head until it nearly rested on Shion’s panting throat. Her fingers curled around KOS-MOS’s hand, and as if by magic (and in fact, by science), her black gloves retracted into her skin. Bit-by-bit, the pieces of petal-like armor folded up and disappeared, storing them safely out of the way for the time-being. Now clean and bare, KOS-MOS’s slender fingers tugged at the shirt’s zipper and pulled it down like a slow and hissing snake. A slow moan dripped from Shion’s lips as she moved, filling her body up like the sun’s warmth on a perfectly cloudless day.

With a click, the zipper reached its end, and gravity took ahold of Shion’s chest, her breasts bouncing weightily to either side of her chest. KOS-MOS slipped the shirt off, discarding it like rubbish to the side of their table, and pressed her ear to her heart, feeling the pounding rhythm of Shion’s heart dancing out like music.

Pushing gracefully off her chest, KOS-MOS proceeded, slinking downwards to the edge of her panties and taking them skillfully into her teeth. Steadily, she moved down, until they released themselves from her thighs with a slight spring and bounce. Shion tensed and let out a shudder, her naked hips thrumming around in anticipation.

“Leave the socks,” She muttered quickly.

KOS-MOS acknowledged. “That is considered sexy, is it not?” Shion just let out a bubbly laugh, her face flushing with an awkward joy, and nodded as best as she could. Seemingly unbothered, KOS-MOS bent down over her pelvis, forehead resting lightly on her stomach as she poised herself for attack. Then—she moved. She came down, her tongue slipping out from between pale lips, touching and curling around the course hairs that protected her vulva, before diving in below.

Shion had a habit of screaming. Until now, she had been able to rein it in—something she had become quite adept at out of a lifetime of teasing and embarrassment. Be it KOS-MOS’s comforting presence, or the bursts of unrestrained pleasure exploding from each pass of KOS-MOS’s tongue and lips, she could no longer keep it in. A wail cried out from her lips, desperate and heated and squirming with a passion that wracked her body to the bone. The table suddenly felt wet and fluid beneath her, or even non-existent—she couldn’t think of anything anymore.

But eventually, when her howls had quieted and the shock of KOS-MOS’s tongue had dulled, the android slipped up from her thighs, hair matted and soaked in her ejaculations. She came up like a ghost and settled down at Shion’s side, one arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other curled up between their heaving chests. Shion pressed her forehead to her android’s and let her eyes drift shut, soaking in the fading energy and the delightful proximity of their two bodies.

“See?” She whispered, touching a hand to KOS-MOS’s brow where the dark blue curved above her eyes. “You can’t tell me there’s nothing there.”

The same gentle blank expression remained on KOS-MOS’s face, but her lips parted, as if to speak.

Shion pressed herself closer, entangling their legs and touching their knees. “I’ve seen it. It’s always been there. I think your emotions run deep—they exist beyond our simple official needs…”

“I do not know, Shion.” KOS-MOS curled her head in tighter, so that it rest upon the crown of Shion’s head. “I have said: I am unable to determine how to tell for certain.”

“Hmmm,” Shion hummed. KOS-MOS did not have the same body-heat as an organic lifeform, but her presence was still warming and protective against her naked skin. It was making her drowsy—a contended, peaceful, drowsy… “I think this is enough… or at least it’s a good start. As long as we know that you feel… that’s all that really matters, right, KOS-MOS?”

“Yes, Shion…”

Contented by the gentle sound of KOS-MOS’s voice, Shion let her eyes stay shut. Yes. This was enough. Without worrying about anything else or anything that was to come, Shion curled into the safety of her android, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did all right!


End file.
